Of Orchids and Thorns
by antihatervision
Summary: Rose and Jack can't stand to be apart for more then a few minutes, but when Jack leaves for good, Rose decides to do whatever it takes to get him back. Warning! Very sloppy makeouts in later chapters! sorry i suck at summarys.
1. A sad farewell

**A/N – This is the first story I've wrote and oh gog I think that jack and rose would be so perf for eachother lol I just had to write a fic about them xD Sorry it's so short but the next chp while be more long hopefully! So enjoy!**

They stood hand in hand at the top of the mountain as the sun set in a blais of fire in front of them. They embraced tenderly for the last time before parting ways at the mountains peek and a single tear strode down Rose's cheek. She was so sad to see her lover go.

They hadn't known each other long, but they were in love. A love so true and pure that it could only be rivaled by, well, nothing! Their love was so deep that even the deepest pit in the ocean couldn't compare. (Unless it was of course the Mariana Trench. That thing is so fucking deep, not even their love can compare to that.)

But anyway, they had so much love for each other that hearts were flying off from their bodies as they kissed, tongues sliding down each-others' throats and hands sliding in place that should never be touched by another. Rose moaned into Jack's large canine mouth as his sharp teeth cut on her lip on accident. He pulled away from the human girl and looked at her with longing eyes. His dog ears were back on his head and he whined while holding her. She looked up at him with longing too and together they stood staring into each other's eyes, not saying a single word. Until finally Jack opened his wings and took off from the mountain in one majestic sweeping motion. Rose wiped a tear from her purple eyes as he left and turned away from his sporadic flight to go back home to an empty house.

She was so sad and crying as she walked slowly, wrapping her arms around her for warmth from the cool breeze that blew through the trees of the forest but she was greatful for having met Jack and didnt' care that he was a giant omniscient black dog beast with one arm and a sord through his chest and that he had killed lots of people, she loved him and was still upset that he decided to leave her to protect her. She just wanted to be with him forever and feel his fir on her hands as she pet his fluffy dog head and rubbed his adorable ears. She yelled loudly at the trees as rain started to pour down around her and cried more because the rain was cold and she didn't have an umbrella.


	2. A nice reunion

**A/N – Okay so sense someone was so happy about my story, I decided to pump out another chapter just for her because she's so amazing and we're gonna be good maybe even best friends forever! Kay? Okay well I hope you enjoy chp2! I worked like, really hard to write it but it's all for the name of love lol XXXD THANKS FOR READING!**

* * *

Although Rose didn't know a whole lot about Jack, they loved eachother so much. But Jack new a lot about Rose because he was all knowing and just knew a lot of stuff. So in desperation to be with her and out of love, jack turned around in his flying and went back to Rose's secluded home. But in his hurry and somehow thinking that she would be there so soon, he passed right over her who was still walking slowly back to her home.

Jack was crying as he flew and even though it was raining, a salty tear fell down and landed on Roses cheek even though it seemed like rain, and she was suddenly filled with so much love that she couldn't handle it and just had this knowing that her true love was back at her house waiting. So she ran as fast as her human legs could carry her back to her house to see if he was really there.

When Rose finally got back to her house it was as silent and empty as ever and she was very very upset. She had been hoping that Jack, being so in love with her, would come back instead of leaving her alone forever because no one else would come to her house and visit.

She threw herself dramatically onto the large couch and cried tears of sadness until she heard a crashing noise coming from the skylights above her, and when she looked up she saw his large furry black shape and felt the rain water drip off of him and the rain from the outside onto her and she yelled happily and jumped up to greet him as he flew down and hugged her very tight.

"Oh gog Jack I thought you had left me forever." She sobbed into his fluffy black chest.

"I realized that I didn't have anywhere to actually go so I came back because I love you. I could never leave you anyway." He replayed happily to her between light kisses on her blond head.

She looked up into his large eyes and just new that they would be happy forever because they both were in love and they would never be apart.

Jack landed them carefully on the ground and folded his monsterously large wings on his back so that they wouldn't knock Rose's stuff over and Rose took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"I'm hungry so why don't you join me on some dinner?" She asked him kindly.

Jack loved the way she was so kind to him and beautiful. He loved her, and she was his forever girl, and she knew it. He gave her a nod and a grunt while she led him to the nice kitchen to fix them both something to eat for dinner.

Even though she lived in the middle of pretty much no-where, she always had lots of good foods to eat and never went hungry. Rose went to the shiny stone counter and pulled out some food and let him eat some after it was all cooked. They ate while talking about small things and mostly just enjoying eachothers company.

Not to long after diner the happy couple whent back to the living room to watch some friendly tv and cuddle. They watched a chick flick and snuggled. And by the time the movie was over, Rose was asleep on Jack's chest and he carried her nicely to her room where he set her down on her bed so she could sleep. He then curled up on the end of the bed and slept there because he was part dog and that's what they do.

* * *

**okay so the story is going to start getting a little nsfw-y after this chp and so if you don't like that kind of think then don't continue reading but I'd love reviews! thanks so much :DDD**


	3. A happy ending

**A/N – I'm pretty happy with this chpt and how it came out so, keeping this short and sweet, this is the 3****rd ****chpt in my story and it gets a bit steamy under the collar if you know what I mean ;) so beware about that. Oh and this is like, the last chpt so enjoy it! XXXD**

* * *

The couple slept peacefully all night and when the sun rose in the morning so did Rose. She sat up and stretched before looking down at the sleeping figure of Jack and the got out of the bed slowly so as to not wake him up. Jack never was a morning person. Rose then slid down the stairs as quietly as possible and once she made it through the cold and quiet house to the kitchen she started to brew some coffee cook some pancakes. A little bit after the first batch of pancakes was completed, Jack lazily thumped down the stairs and into the nice kitchen and wrapped his only arm around Rose's waste, while placing small kisses on her neck, shoulder, and cheek tenderly. He whispered in her ear, "Rose, I really truly love you. Now how about some pancakes lovely." Rose smiled and gave him a long kiss on the lips before finishing the rest of the pancakes and piling them onto the island counter and sitting on the stool next to jack at the counter.

After their meal was complete and the coffee finished off Rose took a quick shower and got dressed into her nicest dress and headband, fixing her hair just right and applying her makeup so she could look perfect for her beloved. And plus she knew that tonight was going to be a night to remember. Especially after the date that jack had planed for them. Jack, completely a ball of nerves, watched from the bottom off the large staircase as Rose stepped down them like a beautiful princess one step at a time. Once she made it to the bottom, jack groped her hand and smiled a silly dog-like smile and a single tear ran down from her face due to the thought of ever leaving her. She was so happy too that she just had to squeeze his hand a little bit tighter and hope that he'd never leave again ever.

Jack took his beloved to the cliff where they had parted only the night before and set up a cute little picknik for the too of them and they sat throughout the afternoon talking and enjoying life and loving the nice breeze that blew swiftly past them in a rush to get to wherever the breeze was going. They sat there for a long time and at one point, Rose leaned up against Jacks shoulder and he put his arm around her and they stayed like that until the sun set. Then once the moon was fully up, he made his move. I turned to the smiling blond girl and looked at her with so much longing to be closer to her and never let her go. She looked up at him and nodded once before sitting up and wrapping her lips around his and kissing him a lot. They were just sitting there on top of the cliff making out for a good few minuets before jack slid out of the tattered shirt he was half wearing and exposed his man-hood to his girlfriend. Rose moaned into his mouth and she ground up against it and jack also released a moan of want. Jack clawed off her dress in desire and left the tattered shreds just laying on the ground and still partially on her. they kissed a hell-of-a lot and teased each other until finally rose couldn't handle it anymore and she whispered hotly "I want you jack" and he nodded with his understanding and put himself in her and they did until they both were overcome with a sense of pleasure and wonder. And panting they both layed down completely naked and just layed their holding eachother and just being close until rose fell asleep, very tired. Jack smiled at being with his true love and just being with her and the satisfaction of finally doing it with her. He had been saving himself for the one he loved and new that it was totally worth it.

* * *

**Well, I think I've had enough of this. I can't do it anymore. I am so sorry XD This was fun while it lasted but unfortunately all ruses must end at some point. So. As a matter of fact, I am not actually a terrible author and I did this as a joke DON'T TAKE IT SERIOUSLY. IT WAS ALL A RUSE AND JUST A SILLY JOKE BETWEEN FRIENDS. YUUUUUUP. :D LATERZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
